


Rubber Ducky

by aimless38



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee trips and falls in the tub and blames the wrong person for his mishap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber Ducky

After the day I had I couldn't wait to get into a nice hot shower. All fucking day spent in the basement archives looking for sold old evidence files on a cold case. I was covered in dust, sweat and several layers of cobwebs.

You'd think the precinct could afford some damned air conditioning... but no I sweated my ass off down there under the dim light of one measly bulb. The soda machine had eaten the last of my change and as I was about to go medieval on it's ass when Rose sauntered past and gave me the old fishy eyeball.

Shower, cold beer, and collapsing on the couch till dinner was all I wanted. Ryo was picking up Chinese takeout for dinner so I had the place to myself for a little while. Well almost... the brat was in his room listening to some god-awful racket while doing his homework.

I stripped off all my grimy clothes as I entered the bedroom. I was sure I'd catch hell for leaving them lying on the floor but right now I couldn't have cared less. The hot pounding spray of the shower massage was like a siren song and I eagerly heeded its call.

I grabbed my favorite body wash and turned on the radio that sat over the toilet. Tuned to my favorite station, I hummed along with the music as I turned on the water waiting for it to get warm. Soon the room was hot and steamy and I drew back the curtain and stepped in with a blissful sigh.

I yelled in surprise when my foot came down on something slippery that squeaked. I frantically scrabbled for balance as I yelled in surprise. I suppose it was a mistake to grab the shower curtain in one hand and the shower massage hose in the other. They were the only things within reach and did nothing to stop my humiliating splat into the tub.

I hit the bottom hard and got the wind knocked out of me. To add insult to injury the curtain came down and fell on me and the showerhead tore free and hit me right on top of the head. Water was spraying everywhere and I was yelling curses while trying in vain to get untangled from my watery shroud.

It was a tie as to who got to the door first. Bikky or Ryo. The brat, upon seeing my embarrassing accident, immediately broke into hysterical laughter. I debated going to get my gun and putting him out of my misery. Ryo immediately knelt at my side after bodily shoving Bikky out the door and shutting in his face. My lover must have seen the murderous glint in my eyes as I looked at the little ape.

Ryo reached out and shut off the water as I tried to sit up. I felt around underneath me after I got untangled. The thing that tripped me was nearly shoved up my ass. As it was I'd have a hell of a bruise from landing on it.

I pulled the item out and stared incredulously. It was a rubber ducky. Yellow and cheerful looking, it quacked when you squeezed it.

"Bikky! God damn it! I've told you to quit leaving your shit everywhere! Are you trying to kill me? First your skates and now this!!" That's it I was going to kill him.

A hand on my arm stopped me.

"Um... Dee. The duck is mine." Ryo said quietly. Ok now I've officially entered the twilight zone.

"What?" It was the only witty thing I could think to say.

"Well My dad got it for me at a street carnival and it's about the only thing I have left from him. I get it out from time to time when I'm feeling low. I must have left it in the tub. Sorry... Are you hurt?" He looked so sorrowfully embarrassed that my anger melted away totally.

"I understand babe. It's ok. Really. Now help old Dee up and to the bed. My ass is killing me. Perhaps I can get you to rub it for me?" I could not keep the lecherous smirk off of my face.

Ryo just laughed and shook his head. God, I would do anything to see that smile.

He helped me to the bed and we left the mess in the bathroom so we could thoroughly explore my injuries. Needless to say it was several hours before the bathroom was set to right and we both ended up taking a shower. Then we made due with the food Bikky had left. Before once more curling up together in bed.

Truly I wondered how I ever managed to survive before I met Ryo. It was like I started living the moment he walked into the precinct.


End file.
